Her Addiction to a Toy
by KatanaYukii
Summary: What happens when you're boyfriend cheats on you and you start up chat rooms on a pc? Or even have a chance to create you're own “toy”? Well... this is what happens. Rated for language and "Walk-in" May change to T.


The rain kept pouring and crashing against the now dark-gray road. Within the rain, a petite young lady was running was fast as she could, stumbling a few times over her own feet. Choked back sobs could be heard in the empty streets, all the villagers safely in their homes away from the freezing cold droplets.

"_How... how did this happen...?"_ She thought.

Flashback

_Sakura ran home with a newspaper over her head. It just started raining. "I better get home quick before I get drenched." She said to herself._

_Her and Sasuke owned a rather large house, almost like a mansion. Ever since they dragged him back to Konoha, Sasuke treated Sakura like she was his everything. They've been together for 5 months now..._

_The pinkette unlocked the front door and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Though, when she got at the -yet another- locked door, she stopped. Creaking noises could be heard. Like the creaking of a bed. She tried opening the door, but to no avail. Sakura then heard screams, then muffled ones._

_'What the heck is going on?' She thought._

_Her frustration rose and she kicked down the door, only to find her one first love, having sex with a black-haired woman who she quickly remembered. Karin._

_Sasuke looked at her, beaming in victory. He chuckled, then gave an evil grin, going back to what he was doing to that wretch before she barged in._

_Sakura just stood there, too shocked to move. For a moment that is, for after about 30 seconds, she darted off, out of that room and out of that property that now belonged to her cheating boyfriend, and his whore, Karin._

End of Flashback

She ran on until she saw a rather familiar home. She dragged herself to the door and knocked weakly while trying to get control of herself.

The door opened a bit. "S-Sakura-chan?" A blond none other than Naruto half said, half asked. A little shocked by why she was at his door-step.

Sakura looked down, a little embarrassed. She also did that to hid her red eyes.

"Uh.. Naruto-kun... could I please come in...?" She said in a hushed voice.

Naruto piped up and practically jumped out of the way. "Come on in Sakura-chan!" He grinned his "nice guy" grin similar to Gai's and urged her in. Sakura walked in and sat on a chair across from where Naruto was sitting down at. She took a deep breath and told the blond everything that had happened. As she was explaining, Naruto's eyes grew wide. His best friend, and rival, did that to Sakura? The bastard. He almost couldn't believe it. When Sakura was done her explanation of it all, tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she looked down again.

Naruto got up and hugged Sakura, comforting her. Finally he said, "You can stay with me, Sakura-chan. I mean, until you can get your stuff moved out of there and into your own place." There was a pause. Sakura said nothing. "O-only if you want to! I'm not forcing you into anything Sa-"

"It's ok Naruto. Thank-you for thinking about me. Though, I have one question to ask..."

Naruto looked up at Sakura. "Yes?"

"Do you think I could stay overnight. Just for tonight though. By tomorrow morning I'll be gone."

"Sure, I'll go get some blankets." Naruto got up to go get some blankets and pillows for her. While he was doing that, Sakura was thinking where she was going to stay. She still had money didn't she? She could just go rent herself an apartment and get by then.

She smiled at the thought. _"At least it's a start..." _She pondered a little more._ "But what will I do about my stuff... or him...?"_

"Here Sakura-chan." Naruto passed Sakura two pillows and a light-colored quilted blanket. "Uh... did you want me to stay down here, with you? For the night I mean, if you need company or something.."

Sakura caught the pillows and blanket and smiled sweetly at Naruto. "Oh that's ok Naruto. You can if you want to. I don't expect you to but you can if you want."

Naruto pondered for a moment before urging Sakura to get up and made her bed for her. She was about to protest but stopped when she knew nothing would work. Naruto then sat down and pulled Sakura onto his lap, making her flush slightly.

"T-thank-you... Naruto. for everything, I'm very grateful." Sakura said in a hushed voice, already starting to drift off. She was exhausted from what happened this evening.

Naruto pulled the blanket over the two and smiled. "It's alright Sakura-chan, I'd do anything for a friend."

After Sakura fell into deep sleep, Naruto ot up carefully and tucked her in and pulled the covers up to her neck. He then crept slowly up the stairs into his own room while thinking, "What is happening...?"

Meanwhile...

* * *

"You can't be serious. Can you?" A voice said, slightly amused.

The other figure the voice was talking to did not reply, only the sound of a _click_ confirmed it.

"Heheheh..."


End file.
